Just To Be With You
by Broken Thief Queen
Summary: Mia remembers the first time she met the Thief King. After years of hating her father, Atem, she finally runs away from a life she hates. When she enters a village and changes her identity, what adventures await? Rated M for later chapters. First YGO FF so pls R&R! (ON PAUSE UNTIL I GET FEEDBACK. NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME IF IT SUCKS)
1. Chapter 1

Mia sighed. The hot Egyptian sun burned down on the 21 year old like a thousand knives. Her father, Pharaoh Atem, was busy with the High Priest, Set, working on plans to capture the Thief King Akefia. Mia snorted. Akefia was far too smart for her father to ever capture and the day they caught him was the day Ra shattered the earth. Mia picked at a garden rose, a beautiful pink one to be exact. She remembered when she first saw Akefia, she was young, about 16

** 5 years ago**  
( "My pharaoh! Attack on the East side! Akefia has killed two soldiers!" A guard yelled into the pharaohs room. Mia was in a room across from her fathers room. She was wide awake watching out her window at the guards standing ground. She hugged her pup, Akia, and was scared. She never saw things like this before so she was unsure of what to really do

She moved from the window and onto her bed. Akia yupped at her and jumped on her bed. "Silly pup" Mia sighed. Mia tried to block out the sounds of yelled guards by shoving her face in Akias thick puppy fur and breathing deep. She caught a hint of rose petals from his previous bath and sighed. Suddenly she heard feet hit on the cold stone floor and she jerked up. By her window stood a man. Akia growled and Mia grabbed him. The man moved slowly towards Mia. Mia sat there, frozen to the bed. The moonlight shattered on the man and Mia gasped loudly. A scar adorned his tan face and underneath his white cloak he had wild white hair. His bronze eyes watched Mia closely. He had a buff tan chest that would fail even the most worthy guards. Mia finally found her voice and the only words she could mutter were "Thief King." The man laughed softly but never spoke. He kept watching her. Suddenly foot steps ran up the hall and Mia jerked her head towards her door. She looked back and Akefia was gone into the night, like a wild dog. Her door burst open and two guards and her father burst in. Mia growled. "It is improper to burst into a young woman's room!" She shouted angrily. The guards grunted "Akefia came in this direction My Lady" one guard said gruffly. Atem was staring at Mia. Mia grabbed her cloak and covered her night gown. "Yes? And if he were to have come into my room I would have screamed" she stated bluntly. The guards looked at her and finally her father spoke "Where is Akia my daughter?" Mia jerked. "My bed!" She said, looking around wildly. But no. Akia was no where. Mia started crying wondering where her pup was as the men walked out of her room. Atem kissed Mia's head and left Mia to cry silent tears...

"Mia plucked the rose and chucked it off the far wall. They searched day and night for Akia and they never found him. Soon her father became too busy for Mia and Mia started to hide within the palace walls. /span/p

Mia sighed as she thought more about Akefia and she tried to let the memory go. The fact she even thought about him made her traitor. Sure more attacks insused but Mia never saw him again. Her father made her share a room with Ishizu Ishtar and Mia enjoyed it. But soon Ishizu had to go into her priestess training and Mia was alone. Her thoughts would always find her at her weakess and Mia was ready to run away from the dark that was her home.

"Mia walked along the garden path and came to a quiet oasis. A gate stood on the other side that lead to the Nile river. Mia stared. If she could swim under it she would be free. Nobody knew on the outside this gate lead into the river. Except the Palace of course. Mia sighed and watched some fish swim by. She removed her slippers and sunk her body into the water, where it came waist high. She undid her hair from the tight ponytail and braids she had in and let her long bleach blond hair fall into the water. She had her moms hair and not her fathers rainbow hair. The water felt cool against her skin.

""Mia!" A voice yelled. Mia jumped. She turned and saw her father walking down the path. "Mia...What in the world are you doing in the oasis?" Her father asked, shaking his head. Mia looked down. "Cooling off Father" she whispered quietly. Her father sighed. "When are you going to realize you are a young woman and cannot be acting like you are 6 anymore" he said, watching Mia climb out if the oasis. Mia flushed angrily. She was sick of her father treating her so coldly. "And when are YOU going to realize you will never capture Akefia FATHER" she yelled. Atem stared at Mia. Mia continued "you will learn one day when you your daughter is GONE that you are nothing more than a PERSON who can only do so much! You are not a god father!" With those words Mia ran past her father and into the palace. Her wet feet made a soft pattern behind her as she ran into her room. Silver tears pooled in her eyes as she crashed onto her bed.

;"Night came quickly. Mia was watching the stars twinkle in the sky. She walked to her closet and pulled out a light cloak and slipped her shoes off. She removed her jewelry and put it up. She walked to her mirror and rubbed her charcoal on her eyes, smiling at the result. She threw the hood over her head and wander out into the garden, towards the oasis. The nearest village was a quick run away and that is where Mia intended to go. She stepped into the oasis and looked back at the palace. She then shot under the water and under the gate, gasping as she got towards the top. She smiled as she climbed out of the Nile and walked towards the village, where lights flicked quietly into the night.../span/p


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! I dished another chapter today!**

**Thief: Yeah now on with the show mortal**

**Me: Keep it up and I will kill you off next few chapters**

**Thief: Did I say mortal? I meant sweet girl who wouldnt be so cruel**

****groans and slams head down** enjoy. R&amp;R**

( 2 weeks later)

"Mia walked along the out skirts of the village. She looked around quietly, watching families play and laugh. She smiled as a young girl bumped into her  
"Sorry Kit!" She giggled and ran off.  
Mia giggled and kept walking. She sighed inward at the smell of bread and rice. She frowned slightly as she thought back to everything she had to do to prevent her father from knowing who she was and where she was.

Mia walked into a small bar and sat down. She was cold and tired. All she wanted was a bed for the night and a warm bed. A young woman sat by her. "Hello dear!" The girl said brightly. Mia stirred. "Hello" she said quietly. The girl tilted her head "I'm Mai! What's your name?" Mia thought quickly. To reveal her name was to reveal who she was. So Mia said quickly "Kit" Mai smiled. "I like that name. Its so pretty!" Mia smiled and undid her cloak so her hair would fall down. Mai gasped. Mia nodded. "Can you cut my hair?" Mia asked bluntly. Mai nodded and grabbed her arm. They busted out of the bar and Mai lead her to a small hut. Mia hesitated at first. "Oh don't be worried. Just my husband, Jou and my darling daughter in here" Mai giggled. Mia smiled and followed Mai in the hut. A warmth over took Mia. Like a soft glow. Jou stood up and kissed Mai welcoming her home. Mia stood there quietly. A little girl came running out of one of the rooms and stopped seeing Mia. Mai smiled. "That's my daughter, Kismet" said Mai. Jou had exited out of hut and Mia felt better. She didn't like being around men. She didn't know how to feel around them. Mai motioned her over to a chair and Mia sat. "So how shirt hun" Mai asked. Mia looked in the mirror and at her long bleach hair. "My ears" she said. Mai asked if she was sure and Mia nodded.

10_ minutes later Mia was laughing with Mai as she was looking at new clothes for Mia. She finally settled on a white skirt and half top with a pair of tan slippers. Mia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked amazing and nothing like her former self shown through except her bright pink eyes that shone like gems in the sun. Mai took Mia to a spare room and told Mia she was welcomed to stay as single women were required to stay in a hut with either a relative or married friends. Mia felt safe for once and as she looked out her window she saw stars twinkling in the night sky, telling Mia she would be okay.

Mia was smiling and as she walked she stopped short as she saw a man come flying out of a bar. The man landed with a thud and in front of Mia. She stopped short as a bigger man came out ready to pummel the man. Mia looked down and gasped. The man beneath her was Akefia.  
"Listen thief, don't come in here starting shit again or next time you will land here in pieces" the man growled. Akefia stood up and whistled. A large dog came bounding towards Akefia and stood by him. "Fret not. I don't intend to come back. Trust me" Akefia snarled. He moved to walk away and whistled for the dog. Mia was standing there quietly. The dog had turned to stare at Mia. Mia got on her knees slowly. The thief turned and watched with curiosity. "A...a...Akia" she whispered. The dog barked and bounded towards Mia. Mia landed on her back with a oof. Akia was licking Mia and as Mia looked up she saw the thief standing against the building. Her jaw dropped in horror as she realized she had given away her identity right in front of him by calling Akia over to her. She stood up and Akefia jerked his head up. "My my, how the Pharaohs daughter has grown" he said quietly. Mia jerked. "You don't even know me" she said. Akefia laughed. "You would be correct, I don't, but I do know you know that dog and he knows you" Mia stared at the ground blushing. "I stole that dog from the Pharaoh's daughter 5 years ago" Akefia said quietly, moving toward Mia and lifting her head up softly. Pink eyes met bronze eyes and Mias breath caught "Why did you steal my dog?" Mia whispered. "I cried for days" Akefia looked at Mia and moved His hand. With no answer no anything, he turned and started walking away leaving Mia there alone, confused and unsure of what had just happened/span/p


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Dear god...I'm way to involved in this**

**Mia: Seriously... Did you really...**

**Me: Just...no Mia its late...**

**Mia: Bet you make another chapter...**

**Me: **groans and stares at Mia** you're evil**

**Mia: ^_^ **

**I keep forgetting to put this...I do not own Yugioh...if I did...this would all happen...**

**Also please remember, a few chapters later there WILL BE M MATERIAL!**

**R&amp;R because I like them ^_^ (places cookies to temp reviews)**

Mia sat on the sand. Akia was still by her and laid down by her. Mia moved her arm to wrap it around him. A voice called for her but she just stayed in her spot, watching the darkness enclose around the village.

"Kit!"

Mia jerked and turned. Jou was running towards her and Akia stood up and growled. Mia stood up and rubbed Akias neck to calm him down. "Kit! What are you doing?! It is dark and yet you stand here as if it is of no big deal!" Jou said with worry. He looped his arm through hers and walked her back to the hut, quietly. Mia turned and saw Akia follow her. Mia smiled and held her hand out and Akia licked it. Jou turned. "Whose dog?" He asked a hint if laughter in his voice. Mia chewed the inside of her lip. "I lost him as a young girl and...uh...somebody had found him that was in town and he just saw me and ran to me" Mia said quickly. Jou laughed. "Well, Kismet should love him" Mia smiled as they got to the hut. She walked in and saw Mai standing there with a worried look. "Kit! My god! Where have you been?!" Mia smiled and explained she was out walking and explained about Akia. Mai laughed and rubbed Akia. "Well any dog is a good dog!" Mia smiled and walked to her room to get ready for bed. She undressed slowly, looking at herself in the mirror. Her milky white skin was starting to finally tan. Always being holed up in the palace had made her fair skinned. She looked at her bleach blond hair and shook it as it went to all directions. Her breasts were firm and about medium size, not to much but enough to get men to notice her. She grabbed a tunic and threw it on. She slipped on her shoes and walked into the other room. Mai was curled up with Jou whom was telling a story to Kismet. Mia had started to crave the warmth of a mans arms holding her the way he was holding Mai. To see a baby staring at her with love. But those were all dreams again.

Mia walked to the door watching the stars. Akia came up to her whinning. Mia tilted her head and Akia barked. Mia looked into the room and saw the family had gone into rooms for the night. Kia called out that she was going to the river to wash off and they told her to be careful. Mia then followed Akia as he took off to the river barking out every now and again. Finally Akia stopped and started yapping happily. A hand shot out and was petting Akia when Mia finally caught up. Mia stopped dead as a hooded figure stood up and looked at her. Mia knew those bronze eyes anywhere. Akia started to drink water as Akefia took down his hood. Mia's breathe caught and any words she could have formed were not available. "Why are you in the village?" Akefia asked watching her silently. Mia shifted. "I ran away..." She mumbled. Why was she talking to him like he was a friend. Akefia tilted his head at her. "Why would you run away from your home? Where you have everything you could ever want?"

Akefia sat on the sand and Mia sat down a bit closer to him. "Well...I hate my father. After you broke into my room and apparently stole my dog, I couldn't stop thinking about you... " Mia clamped her hand over her mouth. Akefia looked at her quickly. Mia felt a blush climbing onto her cheeks. Had she really said those words? Akefia smiled a soft smile. "...I was 16 when I ran into your room" Mia looked at him. His eyes were looking to the stars. "The guards were talking one day about Atems daughter who had eyes as beautiful as the stars. I was there that night to do other things but I kept thinking about you. I found your room and assumed you were asleep. When you were awake, I was stunned. Your eyes were brighter than the stars so full of innocence and wonder. You were not scared or frightened. Your father walked in and I ran. I took Akia because I wanted some memory of you..." Akefia sighed and looked at Mia. Mia was looking at Akefia with confusion. "I am nothing to be missed" she whispered. Akefia tilted her head to look at him. She was so close to him. He smelled like the sun that tanned his skin. Mia was so conflicted. He body was surging with some weird emotion that she had no clue about. Akefia moved his hands to her hair and pulled her closer, kissing her softly. Mia was shocked but didn't want to stop. She kissed back and Akefia pushed her softly down in the sand. Mia let her body slowly take over as her hands grazed Akefias chest and Akefia sighed softly and moved his lips down her neck. Mia moaned softly not knowing that spot was so sensitive. Mia wrapped her legs around his and Akedia moved his face up. "Mia..." He whispered. Mias eyes were glazed in lust and she pulled him to her and within that moment Mia became entangled in lust and passion not knowing the consequences...


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **yawns** My last chapter for the night. Hit writers block.**

**Akefia: You suck**

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah...shut up and eat a cookie **throws oreos at him****

**Akefia: **pigs out on cookies** mmf mf mpfh**

**Me: Enjoy...pls read bottom message **gives Akefia weird look** You're going to get fat**

**Akefia: O.o **

Mia ran as quickly as she could to the hut. Her eyes stung from the cold air but her body still felt warm from Akefias touch. She came to the hut and saw it dark still. She snuck in and laid in bed. She covered up and let her mind adjust to what she, the Pharaoh's daughter, had just done. Not that it matter but she let a THIEF take her womanhood. And it had hurt. Only for a few moments. But it had hurt. Akefia had made her wash off and kissed her softly before they went their separate ways. Mia had to talk to Mai. But to bring this up...it could be deadly. Mia sighed and fell asleep, ready to talk to Mia.

The next morning Mia felt pain in her pelvic and tried to ignore it, knowing it was from the nights events. Mai was awake humming and smiled at Mia happily. Mia sat down. "Where is Kismet and Jou?" Mia asked, picking at her eggs. Mai came and sat down by Mia. "I sent them out to the market. We need to talk" Mia choked on her eggs. "A...about what?" She asked. Mai smiled. "How were those stars last night?" Mia blushed. She quickly dug at her eggs. "Mai...I didn't ...I didn't leave to look at stars. I...I met somebody" Mai smiled and brushed Mia's hair back behind her ears "We figured when Jou went to check in you and even Akia was gone" Mia blushed. Then she sighed. She turned to Mai and let everything come out. Running away. Akefia. Last night.

"Afterwards Mia had tears in her eyes. Mai was looking at her blankly "Mia...why didn't you tell us?! We never would have shunned you away!" Mai cried out hugging Mia close. Mia felt like a thousand bricks were lifted from her shoulders. "I wanted to . Like everybody else" Mai sighed. "I'm not mad about that. I'm mad that you let a man you barely know take your flower" Mia giggled. "So? What's the worse that could happen?!" Mai looked at Mia and she looked shocked. "Mia... Oh boy" Mai shook her head. "Time will tell I suppose" Mia then gave Mia some tea and they sat and talked about Akefia and Mai looked at Mia with such friendly love that Mia finally felt happy. Jou and Kismet came back and Mia went out to play with Kismet while Mia and Jou sat inside talking./

Jou...she doesn't even know what sex leads to..." Mai said sadly. "She was so SECLUDED there with our pharaoh that she is or was the face of innocence" Jou nodded. "She is 21 and still has the mind of a child but is a amazing woman" Mai sighed and looked at her husband with love. After she explained everything Jou willing accepted it all as Mai had. But with Mia qaa nieve about love and life that Mai was scared for her. Jou broke the silence "Mai let it go. In a few months time will tell and then we can explain" Mai nodded and they both walked outside to play with Mia and Kismet./

After about a month, Mia started getting sick. She was confused. She ate healthy and was exercising daily. Finally it all just went away. But Mai started making her rest more and gave her easy chores. And Mia was gaining weight quickly. Akia was acting overly protective over her. Finally after about 3 months Mai sat Mia down and explained what happens when a woman makes love to a man.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME I MAY BE WITH CHILD?!" yelped Mia. Mai nodded. Mia sat down, very dizzy. Mia had no clue what to do with a baby and Akefia had not been around for weeks to see her. Mai hugged Mia. "A few more months and you will be a mom" Mia sighed. She had to figure this out. Suddenly a man was standing in the doorframe. "Is Mia here?" A gruff voice asked. Mia whipped around and saw Akefia standing there. Mai stood there quietly, waiting for Mia to make a move. "Akefia...I may be with a baby" she whispered. Akefia stood there and bowed his head. "I thought that may happen. So you need to return home" Mia gasped as did Mai. Go HOME?! Was he nuts?! She didn't even know where that was logical! "So go home and tell my father I got pregnant in the desert with HIS ENEMIES child?!" Mia said darkly. Akefia looked at her "Say you were raped." Mai even gasped. Mia felt tears in her eyes. She turned away from Akefia "Get out of my site. For good." Mia cried. Mai grabbed Mia and walked her to a chair. "...Go Akefia..." Mai whispered. Akefia nodded and walked out. Jou and Kismet came home and after everything was explained, Mia got up walked to her room. She saw something laying on her bed and grabbed it. It was a blade. Dull from use and a handle made of gold. A note lay with it

Mial

I will see you soon...and our child. Just don't ever forget me

Mia cried silently. Her heart was broke in so many ways yet nothing felt real. She curled up and fell asleep quickly./

The next morning, Mia awoke to Mai shaking her. "Mia...we have a visitor..." Mia woke and sat up. She dressed quickly and walked out with Mai. Mia shook softly when she saw her father standing there. "Mia" he sighed softly. Mia took a step back. Who told her father she was here?! why?! She turned to Mai who was watching Mia sadly. "You need to come home. " Atem said. Mia shook her head. "No" was her answer. "I am happy here and content. I don't want the seclusion again...the isolation from the world" Atem stared at his daughter. "...Mia" Mia felt tears sprinkle her eyes and she felt defeated. She walked to her room and packed. She tuck the blade in her skirt and walked to Mai "I'll be back..." She whispered. Mai kissed Mia's cheek "we know. See you soon" Mia walked outside and onto a horse. Atem got on his and his guards got on their horses. As they rode off, Mia silently figured out who turned her place in and it would not be forgotten...

**Me: So yeah its pretty rushed but I had to make all this happen for the other chapters I have running in my head**

**Akefia: *groans* Oreos**

**Me: . Uhm so yeah it gets even better...I promise. I just hit a wall and need to jumble all the words in my head **

**Akefia: **snoring****

**Me: Dear god *groans and grabs ear plugs*...Night y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: A bit rushed again **

**Mia: Well duh you have to talk about..**

**Me: Hush Mia **

**Mia: -_-**

**Me: R&amp;R **

As they approached the palace, Mia sighed sadly. This was far from what she ever wanted. She loved the feeling of being free and having friends. But all that would have to be forgotten and quickly. They were within the walls of Mia's home and stabling their horses. Atem motioned for Mia to follow him and into the palace they went. Mia followed her father, mindlessly rubbing her stomach. Atem peered at her. "Feeling un well daughter?" He asked quietly. Mia looked at her father. "Rather" were her only words. They approached Mia's old room. "I expect you in your proper wear" Atem said. "Remove those exposing clothes and dress properly" Mia walked into her room and slammed the door in her father's face. Hatred boiled in her like a thousand suns. She walked to her closet and yanked a clean dress down. She slipped it on and grabbed her blade, slicing the straps off. The dress grazed her tan bare feet and Mia grinned

She grabbed some ochre and placed it on her lips. The red stood out easily. She grabbed her kohl stick and lined her eyes, leaving two curls at the end of each eye. She smiled softly. Akefia would fall over heels for her. But that did not matter now. She brushed her hair and put a gold head band on top of her head. She put a chain bracelet in that clasped on her upper arm down to her wrist. In the other hand she placed a single ring and around her neck she wore a collar of gold and turquoise. Mia walked out if her room after she placed the blade under her pillow. She walked down the hall and glanced into her fathers room. He was sitting on his bed and looked deep in thought. Mia walked to the kitchen and grabbed some bread, munching thoughtfully. She walked toward the palace garden and sat on the steps, glaring at the roses. She felt defeated with nothing to live for. She felt a flutter in her belly and rubbed it softly. "Well, I have you" she said quietly. She watched the sun start to settle and decided to go indoors. A servant stopped her. "Dinner is to be served soon Lady Mia" Mia smiled and walked towards the dining hall, where she glanced around. It felt so cold and barren. Mia sighed and sat down and soon her father joined her. Wine was poured in front if Mia and she quickly spoke "Water please. No meat either. I need fruit" she said. Atem looked at his daughter. Mia smiled. Revenge would be a blessing. "Well its for the baby. " she said glaring at her father and eating a grape. Atem dropped his cup. "A baby? Now how in Ra did...dear Ra..." Atem yelled at his daughter. Mia just smiled and at some more grapes. "Ah yes father. I am with child. Your runaway daughter had some fun in desert" she laughed quietly in her head. But she heard Akefias voice in her head and spoke. "I was raped in the desert father. " she choked out. Atem slammed his head on the table. He sat up and looked at her "No more. Acting. Like. A. Child. You may keep the abomination but you will be expected to care for it and yourself. If anybody asked it was left here." Atem said lowly, eating his meat. Mia smiled and felt the flutter again. She yawned and Atem looked up. "Go. Sleep. I will make sure the servants know of your condition and treat you with care. Mia smiled and walked to her room, her eyes glanced out the far side wall as she neared her room and she saw Akefia. Her heart skipped a beat "Akefia!" She whispered. Akefia motioned toward her room and Mia ran in, shutting the door. She had just turned around when she felt Akefia push her onto the bed. "Before you jump down my throat..." He started staring into Mias eyes. Mia looked away. "Before I jump down your throat for whwt? Turning me away? Turning me into my father?!" Whispered Mia angrily. Akefia stood up and Mia sat up on the bed. "Yes I did" said Akefia, glaring at her. "So you could birth to our baby in a safe place" Mia snapped her head up. "Mai would have helped!" She shouted. Akefia looked down "seems to me you're doing perfectly fine fitting back into your royalties" sneered Akefia. Mia stood up. "Go. Before I..." Akefia looked up. "Fine. Call the guards like the royal brat you are!" Yelled Akefia and with that her turned and jumped down the window and into the night. Mia flopped on the floor. This was going to be harder then she thought

*.*.*.4 Months Later .*.*.*

Mia barely went outside anymore. She stayed hidden within the palace. Her fair skin had returned and her clothes had to sewed to fit her now bulging belly. Time was nearing for the baby to be born and Mia was scared. Akefia had not been around but maybe twice and left in anger. Mia threw a rock at the thought. She decided a nice walk would calm her. As she climbed the steps that led to the outer garden, Mia felt a harsh pain in her stomach. She dropped down and held her belly tightly. "Father!" She yelled. Atem came running and as did Set and by the time they had got there water was pooling around Mia, who was paler then usual. "Help her to her room!" Shouted Atem. Set picked Mia up bridal style and carried her into the palace, laying her down quickly in her room. Mia moaned out as more pain shattered in her abdomen. Ishizu came running in, back only 10 minutes from priestess training and ran to Mia's side. A doctor came in and informed Mia to sit on her knees and push down. Mia was weak and sweating, her body racked with painful aches as she did was she was told. Atem was outside, his daughters painful screams echoing in his ears. Suddenly it stopped and a faint cru was hard. Atem rushed in. Mia was laying in her bed, holding a baby. Sweat pooled around her face and she was half awake. Atem watched as Mia kissed her child and walked away. He had no desire to have much to do with that baby.

Mia snuggled her baby girl to her breast. The baby suckled happily as Mia looked out into the stars. Suddenly a name hit her out if the blue. "Ife" she whispered. The baby girl coo'd and Mia knew it was the right choice. Mia yawned and Ishizu walked toward her. "Mia...rest. I will watch Ife while you sleep." Mia nodded and handed Ife to Ishizu and snuggled underneath her blankets, her mind wandered to Akefia and she wondered where he was on this dark night. Soon not was heard except for Ishizu softly singing to Ife.

**Me: Ife means Love FYI**

**Mia: D'awwww**

**Me: Mmhmm trying to keep to a theme here**

**Mia: Hope you are enjoying!**


End file.
